Episode 1186
The uncut version of this episode is available at The Museum of Television and Radio. {| border=1 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=8 valign=top |- bgcolor=#eeeeee ! Picture !! Segment !! Description |- | || COLD OPEN || 10th Season Intro Still |- | || SCENE 1 || Count von Count counts 11 hellos from the cast. |- | || Cartoon || I Love You, in sign language |- | || Muppets || Three polyester clad Anything Muppets sing "Disco D." |- | || Cartoon || D - dig, deep, dinosaur Cut in the Noggin version |- | || Film || Future jobs |- | || Celebrity || Victor Borge demonstrates high and low notes. |- | || Cartoon || Consonant Sound Limerick: D - Dog |- | || SCENE 2 || Susan and the kids sing "A Little Game I Play," a song with loud and soft parts. |- | || Cartoon || Dogs cheer D-O-G and fight with cats. |- | || Muppets || Muppet & Kid Moments: Cookie Monster shows Jason that D is for Doggie. |- | || Cartoon || Small B, Small D Paul Fierlinger |- | || Muppets || Ernie & Bert: Ernie sings opera (O Solo Me-Oh, O Solo You-oh) out the window to find out what time it is: three o'clock in the morning. |- | || Film || Raposo: Footage of birds swimming, including flamingos, swans and ducks. Cut in the Noggin version. |- | || Muppets || Muppet & Kid Moments: Herry asks John-John if he knows the difference between up and down. |- | || Cartoon || The man unscrambles the letters in a sign which reads BURP. |- | || SCENE 3 || Maria helps Herry brush his fur. Herry plans to help someone else brush their hair, but Gordon walks by. |- | || Cartoon || A witch turns a little girl into a variety of things, but the girl insists "I'm still ME!" |- | || Celebrity || Madeline Kahn sings "Me-me-me-me..." |- | || Film || Silent film: Two men are about to share a picnic lunch, but first decide to try rowing a boat on the lake. A dog arrives and starts to eat the sandwiches. Panicking, the men try to steer the rowboat back to the shore but they can't direct the boat. Eventually, they realize that to return they must cooperate. They get back just in time to take back the last wrapped sandwich out of the dog's mouth. Cut from the Noggin version |- | || Cartoon/Film || D, a delightful letter |- | || Film || Kids use a magnet to retrieve a jack. |- | || Cartoon || Cherries fall through a moving hole onto a man who demonstrates up and down. |- | || SCENE 4 || David thinks he hears Big Bird talking to Mr. Snuffleupagus about going to the movies. He convinces the other adults to examine the nest area. |- | || Muppets || Grover demonstrates the number 2: Part 1 Counting to 2 is not very exciting. |- | || Film || I have a cold in my nose Bruce Cayard |- | || Muppets || Grover demonstrates the number 2: Part 2 Nobody's favorite number is 2. |- | || Cartoon || The IT shows how a faucet works. |- | || Muppets || Grover demonstrates the number 2: Part 3 The huge visual aid falls on Grover. |- | || Film || The disco song, "Ride A Bike," is played over footage of the Sesame adult cast riding bicycles. Cut in the Noggin version |- | || Muppets || Ernie reads the newspaper: "Four People Fooled." |- | || Cartoon || Pinball #2 |- | || Muppets || Baby Rocky performs "How I Can Cry" from his crib. |- | || Cartoon || Train #2 |- | || Film || Raposo: Up and Down. A man bounces a ball up the steps, and then it falls down the steps. |- | || SCENE 5 || The gang decides whether to name the large Muppet dog Barkley or Woof-Woof. Bob leads the Woof-Woof supporters, while Gordon leads the Barkley supporters. |- | || Film || Raposo: A warthog runs around. This same film appeared in Episode 0406, but now has narration by Oscar. |- | || Film || Silent film: The Chaplins perform a mirroring skit that asks the question, ME? |- | || Film || Raposo: A girl puts on her coat all by herself. |- | || Cartoon || Billy Jo Jive and Susie solve the wig robbery. |- | || SCENE 6 || Oscar tries to make The Count go away as The Count counts good-byes. 1186 1186